Turning Their World Upside Down
by Mistress Xaneeva
Summary: The Host Club family has adopted two more, but the two are girls! Eve and Zuri Hatori have come over from America to live in Japan. What will happen in the Host Club now? Love, betrayal, or the usual pranks? Read to find out the pairings! R&R please!


**Chapter 1**

"Onii-chan said he would be in an abandoned music room," I told my sister as we walked through the enormous halls of Ouran Academy. Well, she's not really my sister. We had been best friends since kindergarten and when her parents both died in a tragic fire, my parents took her into our home since she had no other living relatives. We lived in America, but we both had always wanted to live in Japan. Yeah, I had spent most of my summers in France which was cool and all, but Japan was where I wanted to be. My dad is best friend with the head of Ouran Academy, so we were able to be accepted to the school with ease. We arrived in Japan a little after the start of the new school year, but that was to be expected since we came from America. Now we're exploring the school and meeting up with my Onii-chan who I had spent my summers with.

"Like this one?" Zuri, my sister, asked, pointed at a door with a sign that said 'Music Room 3'. I walked over and pulled open the door to the room. My eyes widened when I saw what lay before us. 6 really hot guys were standing around a blonde boy of equal beauty.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they all said at the same time. Suddenly, the blonde was out of the chair and tackle hugging me. I had to step back so I wouldn't fall, glad to be wearing my converse instead of flip flops.

"Eve! You're here!" He started to spin me around, still in a tight hug. I noticed that Zuri was having a hard time keeping in her laughter.

"Yes, I'm here, Tamaki," I said after he set me down on my feet again. He had a big grin plastered to his face, making me smile slightly. He turned to the others and I glanced at Zuri.

"Boys, this is my little sister Eve and her sister Zuri. They're from America," Tamaki told the rest of the group.

"I'm not really his little sister, our dads are just best friends," I explained. Tamaki pulled me into another hug.

"You too are my sister!" he laughed, hugging tighter.

"What do you mean 'boys'? There's a girl among you all," Zuri said, looking confused.

"Uh… N-no we are all boys…" Tamaki stammered out with wide eyes. Zuri giggled.

"Only an idiot would think she's a boy," Zuri said, pointing at the one with large brown eyes and short brown hair. I blinked and Tamaki was in a corner, sulking.

"He was last of us to figure out she was really a girl," a boy with black hair and glasses said. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose with his hand that held a pen. The other hand held a thin notebook. I blushed slightly when our eyes met. Zuri must have noticed because she giggled a bit.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he told us, bowing slightly. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," he gestured to the ginger twins who smiled mischievously at us, "Takashi Morinozuka, referred to as Mori-senpai, and Mitsukuni Haninozuko, referred to as Honey-senpai," The tall boy held a blank expression while the blonde boy kind of looked like he had flowers floating around his head, "And this is Haruhi Fujioka," the girl bowed slightly as well.

"I'm Genevieve Hatori, but please call me Eve," I said with a smile.

"And I'm Zuri Hatori! Her zany sister," she waved, laughing. I laughed as well.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to Japan?" One of the twins, I think it was Hikaru, asked. We ended up sitting on some of the couches (which made me feel out of place in my jeans and off the shoulders grey tee that had the symbol of the Triforce on it) after Tamaki stopped mopping.<p>

"We're going to go to school here! We've always wanted to live in Japan and this was our first opportunity to," Zuri exclaimed, obviously really excited about being there.

"We're starting tomorrow in class A-1," I told them.

"That's my smart imouto-chan!" Tamaki said before going in for a hug. I quickly pushed him away by his face, rolling my eyes. My phone started to buzz loudly on the table. I picked it up and walked over to a window, looking out of it. I do that a lot when I'm on the phone.

"We need to get home Zuri," I said after a few moments. I walked back over to them all, sliding my phone into my back pocket. Tamaki and Zuri both sported the same face.

"Don't give me that you two! We can come back tomorrow," I sighed, shaking my head at them.

"Yay!" They both exclaimed, hugging each other.

"Come on," I said and walked towards the door. "Bye!" I waved at them as I walked out. Zuri did the same. We took about 10 minutes getting to the front though since the place was huge! Finally, we reached our limo and got in.

"Mother wants us home because the Suous are coming over for dinner," I told Zuri as I slid into my seat.

"Yay! Tama-chan and Uncle are coming over!" Zuri said and raised her arms before sliding back into her seat. They were probably coming over for a 'Welcome to Japan' party. Uncle had always liked to make even the littlest things seem big.

"I'm so glad that we finally got to move to Japan," I squealed while leaning back in my seat.

"It was awesome that mom got offered a job in a Japanese Drama," Zuri said.

"Let's hope she does more so we can stay. Good thing that dad works over here a lot too. I don't want to go back to America. No hot guys," I giggled. Zuri laughed as well.

"Tama-chan's friends were all hotter than any American boy," Zuri added. She looked at me slyly which caused me to raise an eyebrow. "I saw you looking at that boy with glasses. What was his name again? Kyoya?" I blushed badly, making Zuri laugh really hard.

"He was the cutest…" I muttered, still beet red. "You know I'm a sucker for guys in glasses!" Zuri moved over and hugged me.

"Exactly!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki!" my mother exclaimed as she walked down the grand staircase with her arms open wide to hug him. She had a silver shawl draped gracefully over her arms. Zuri and I walked behind our parents down the stairs to meet Tamaki (who looked rather dashing in his white suit) and Uncle. I glanced at my sister. I had curled her raven black hair and she chose to wear a green dress that matched her eyes. I myself had let Zuri put it up in a styled bun and I wore a purple dress with short sleeves. We both had on matching shoes (though different colors) and heart necklaces. We may not be twins but we sure act like ones. We had raced each other on the staircase's railings when we first moved in, but Zuri beat me. I'll get her next time.<p>

My mother hugged Tamaki and kissed him once on each cheek. My father shook hands with Uncle before saying, "Ichiro, I am glad you could make it! Christine and I could not wait to see you again."

"Nor could I, Ren. It has been to long," Uncle said, flashing a smile. Mother pulled away from Tamaki.

"Look how much you have grown!" she told him, receiving a 'Thank you, ma'am" and a slight bow.

"He's definitely grown up. I remember when he believed girls had cooties!" I told Zuri in English, causing both of us to cover our mouths to hide our laughter. Tamaki gave us a confused look before answering a question Mother asked.

"Come, let us proceed into the dining room," Mother said after a little while. Zuri and I had ended up talking with Tamaki while Mother and Father talked with Uncle. As we walked to the dining room, Uncle placed his hands on our shoulders and said, "So I hear you two are starting tomorrow at Ouran. How come I was not notified of this?"

"You approved our applications, silly!" Zuri giggled.

"Oh yes, I forgot," he smiled. "How could I have forgotten that I approved two beautiful young ladies into my school?" I blushed and Zuri hugged him. I saw Tamaki was walking behind us and slowed down to walk next to him. He gave me one of his adorable smiles.

"Thank you for letting us meet the host club, even though it was Kyoya who introduced them since you were busy sulking in the corner," I said, grinning.

"I was not sulking!" he gaped at me. "I was… Um… Uh…"

"Sulking?" I laughed, nudging him with my elbow. "We still love you though, Onii." This caused him to blush.

Dinner preceded with happiness and laughter, though Father and Uncle may have had too much to drink. We said our good nights and Tamaki and Uncle left. Zuri and I kissed our parents good night before going up to our rooms. We ended up staying awake until the early hours of the morning playing video games because we were so excited we could not sleep. We could not wait for our adventures at Ouran Academy to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally posted! My friend and I have been planning this fanfic for over a year and I have finally gotten around to write it. And if you didn't get this, they are usually speaking in Japanese unless I specify they are speaking in a different language. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. Thanks. :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own Eve, Zuri, and their parents.**


End file.
